Robotrek - Life As You Know It
by K32
Summary: ROBOTREK!!! The Hero returns home after defeating Gateau and Kotetsu lets him in on some unsettling news...


K3's Notes:   
Alright, this is about ROBOTREK a little known game by Enix that was called Slapstick in Japan.   
I LOVE ROBOTREK!!! ROBOTREK FOREVER!!!  
The idea for this was created while listening to Powerman 5000's "Nobody's Real" I started thinking about what if no on WAS real? :]  
I named the main character Hero, because in the manual they call him 'Our Hero' and I couldn't think of a more fitting name! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Life As You Know It...  
  
  
  
I never thought Gateau could be as horrid as he truelly is. In Past Rococo, he seemed like a nice guy. Well, for the most part. He was a bit snobish toward me and Rask...but to be the Grand Master of all Hackers? It would be an absurd and unbelieveable concept...if I wasn't standing one room away from him right now. One room away from where he is attempting and on the verge of succeding to control time with the Tetron Stones.  
I can't allow him to do it. Whatever fight Gateau gives me, I HAVE to destroy him and restore time to it's rightful ways. I do one last matenince check on my robots before stepping into the doorway to my uncertain fate...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kid! Hey, Kid! Wake up! Urgh...Where's that...? Ah-ha! HEY KID!!!" A noise sounded from the small trumpet-like invention that gave a new meaning to the words 'sonic boom'.  
"Ahh!!" He shouted, so starteled from his sleep that he fell right off the bed. Rubbing his head, he glared at the snickering woman above him.  
"Awake now, eh kid?" The woman giggled. He sighed and stood up to glare at her even more. Mint's face wasn' the first thing you wanted to see when you woke up.  
"Hey! What are you doing with that?!" He asked in outrage, snatching the Suprise Horn out of Mint's hands.  
"How else was I supossed to wake you up? Kid, you sleep like a log. Hahaha!" Mint went off into another giggling fit.  
"You know, you could show me some respect! How many times have I saved your butt?" He reminded her as he put on his white jacket.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mint apologized caustically. "Whatever can I do to show I repect you, kid?"   
"You could call me by my real name!" He snapped at her, shoving his googles onto his head.  
"Fair enough, Mr. Hero Akihabara. If you'll excuse me, now that you're awake, me and Kote-pie have a date for breakfast! Heehee!" Mint turned and ran for the door...hitting the wall next to it instead. Like always.   
"Damn it." She muttered before backing up, stepping to the left, and running again, this time out the door. As Hero put on the Transciver, he heard another thud and a louder curse of "Damn it!" from Mint. He laughed to himself as he walked out the door in search of his own breakfast. He should feel sorry for Mint's problem of slamming into walls, but for all her help, she was the most annoying reporter that had ever existed! If she even WAS a reporter...  
Hero walked along the ship, stopping by one of the few windows on the Metal Iron. Looking inot the vastness of space reminded him of the space devoid of time Tetron had created. It had shown him the first glimpse he had ever had of his mother. Nagisa was made to look exactly like her, and if not for the different clothes they wore, Hero would never have seen any inconsistancies between them.  
"Dad made an android so perfect no one could tell the real person from the 'droid...I wonder if I can do the also?" Hero pondered aloud.  
"But who would you creat the android of?" A voice said from behind him.   
"You should always have a reason before you do something as drastic as that...otherwise it's a waste of your talent."  
Hero watched as Kotetsu walked away. Kotetsu was an enigma of sorts. Sometimes he seemed as mindless as Mint, but because of some sort of naivite not because of a lack of brain cells. Yet, he was also a thoughtful and caring person prone to saying things with an underlying mysticizim about them. Kotetsu was without a doubt the most interesting person Hero had ever met. Wit ha few exceptions, like Rask and Cookie, nearly everyone else seemed to have little more then one defiinte aspect personality-wise. Such was the way of things, Hero suppossed. He was jolted from his thoughts by Mint's yell.  
"Kote-pie!!! I made breakfast!!!"  
"AHH!!! Mint!!! Don't sneak up on me like that!!!" Came Kotetsu's flustered reply.  
"Ooh! I'm sorry, Kote-pie! Here, I'll make it up to you!"  
"Ack!-Ah!-Pah! MINT!!! I can feed myself!"  
"Of course you can, my little husband to be!"  
"WHAT?! For the last time Mint, I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!!!"  
"Teehee! You sure are cranky in the mornings, honey!"  
Hero smiled and went off to save Kotetsu from the ditzy woman.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"We're done tying up the loose ends in Choco, so what do you guys say we go back to Quintenix?"  
"I'll go wherever you go, Kote-cutie!"  
"Sigh...right Mint. What do you think, Hero?"  
"I think we should go back to Rococo now. I want to see how mch things have changed now that the Hackers are gone."  
"Don't worry Hero. Life as you know it will always be the same."  
A pause of silence.  
"Kotetsu? Don't you mean 'lif as you KNEW it'?"  
"Heh. Of course, Hero. Of course..."  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Rococo hadn't changed much. A few more families had moved to town, increasing the population by 13 people and 1 cat. Carl's father was the Mayor's new assistant and dictated almost all of the Mayor's actions. This changed Rococo for the better. As for Carl himself? A few girls his age were some of the newcomers and he was now very much playing the role of the resident pimp.   
When the town was told about Hero's actions, there were mixed reactions. To Hero's slight disapointment and Dr. Akihabara's outrage most people thanked Hero for getting rid of the Hackers. No one was willing to believe that a little kid like him had done so much. Hero had only been home one day when his father dragged him and Nagisa to the Mayor's office. Barging into the room, Dr. Akihabara slamed the door shut behind him.   
"Mayor! My son bravely risked his life so people kie you could live! How dare you just say 'thanks' and five him 5 thousand GP?!" Dr. Akihabara yelled in anger. Carl's father and Nagisa ran to the sides of the room, afraid of the coming confrontation. Hero stood cautiously to his father's side, not understandin the older man's actions.  
"Just what do you expect me to do? I can't think of you before the town, Doctor!" The Mayor said maokickingly as he pounded his fist on the desk. Dr. Akihabara shoved his face up against the Mayor, pointing down at something on the desk.  
"You'd better show more respect to my son or I'll tell everyone what this sceduale REALLY says!"  
The Mayor backed away, horror stricken. He recovered and scowled at Akihabara.  
"Alright, just what is it you want?"  
"I want you to show your appreciation to my son."  
"Will 15 thousand be enough to end this nonsense?"  
"Thank you, Mayor!" Akihabara said, shaking hands to close the deal. Hero smacked his hand against his forehead.  
"Dad, you did this for more money?"  
"Of course son." His tone making it seem that he was explaining the most obvious think in Quintenix. Hero sighed and walked out of city hall.  
He walked down to the forest and sat down in the shade of a tree. So his father was a money hungry inventor of almost useless things. Hero could deal with that. So he was the underwhorshipped savior of all life in any place and time. Tolerable, but it still miffed the hell out of him.  
"What ya thinking about?" Kotetsu said, sitting down by Hero. "You seem lost in thought, and I want to know what so holds your attention if you want to tell me." He explained further when Hero gave him a puzzled look. Hero sighed.  
"My faith and expectations of the human race have, uh, deminished slightly."  
"Yeah, sentient life isn't all it's made out to be, is it?" Kotetsu agreed. They sat in silence, enjoying the other's company. Two little boys from Rococo ran by them.  
"Nya! You'll never get it! Haha!" The taller boy said, gaurding something in his hands. They both ran in zig-zag circles completly oblivious to Hero and Kotetsu.  
"Give me back that...that ball thing!" The shorter boy said, lunging for the other boy. They both fell to the ground in a heap. The boy on the bottom cried out and Hero say that he'd cut his arm on a nearby rock. The two boys got up, the short one muttering apologies to the other. Hero watched in facination. The injured boy's arm was now sporting a nice long gash, but the boy seemed to be in no pain whatsoever. The tall boy bent down to pick up the ball-like object he had been carrying, letting the gash face Hero's way. What Hero noticed startled him so badly that he ran back to Rococo, Kotetsu on his heels...  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Hero! Wait up will you?!" Kotetsu pleaded to his friend who was slowing his hurried pace. Hero stopped dead in his tracks, turned, and tightly held onto Kotetsu's shoulders.  
"Did you see it, Kotetsu?!" Hero asked frantically.  
"See what?" Kotetsu gulped, knowing what the answer would be.  
"That kid...his arm was all cut up! But he wasn't hurt!"  
"So?"  
"So?! There wasn't any blood coming from the wound! The kid didn't bleed at all! What the hell is going on here?!" Hero shouted to anyone that would answer.  
"You don't know, do you?" Kotetsu muttered.  
"What?! Know WHAT, Kotetsu?? Tell me!" Hero pleaded desperatly. Hero was an inventor, he was supossed to know how things worked. But the one thing that everyone is a part of, he couldn't figure out now for the life of him.  
"Follow me." Kotetsu walked over to Carl's house. As the two older boys walked in Carl called out a greeting from the kitchen. They went to him and saw that Carl was cutting a carrot.  
"Mom told me to start dinner. What are you guys doing here? Hey!" Carl exclaimed when Kotetsu took his knife away. Kotetsu turned to Hero.  
"They told me on Choco. When the time slip happend, you passed out for a while, right Hero?" Hero nodded slowly and Carl looked between them, utterly baffled.  
"Rose did some handiwork while you were out." With that, Kotetsu slammed the butcher knife into Carl's chest.  
Hero watched in horror as the sputtering Carl removed the knife.  
There was a gapping hole in the boy's chest...but...  
Carl's chest wasn't bleeding...  
The knife had no blood on it...  
Carl wasn't hurt, just mad...  
"What did you do that for?!" Carl asked Kotetsu. Kotetsu didn't answer, but instead turned to look at Hero.  
"Her purpose was to make everyone on Quintenix her slaves and loayl army. More Hackers, basically. An amazing use of her talents, isn't it?" Hero took an involentary step backward.  
"No! You - you can't meant that - taht EVERYONE...?!" Hero stuttering in shock. Kotetsu nodded gravely, putting his had reassuringly on Hero's arm.  
"All those years ago, Rose replaced all the residents of Rococo with androids. Perfect mechanical replicas. Only you escaped that fate. Everyone on Quintenix now, besides you and I, are just like Nagisa."  
"What -" Hero gulped, his mouth dry. "What about Choco and Kirara?"  
"They are still normal."  
Hero looked around him for a moment, oberserving things as if for the first time. Carl, a small boy on a planet full of people he could never be like. The house, a place that reeked of peace and family life, of stability that he'd never known and loved. Kotetsu, the only person who understood him, who stuck with him, who was LIKE him. Hero sighed.  
"Kotetsu, let's get on the Metal Iron and get out butts back to Choco!"  
Carl watched the two boys lauh, hand onto eachother and leave the house, and Carl wondered exactly waht he had just witnessed...  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The End. Strange, I know. And anyone who understands 'the ball-like thing' YOU RULE!!! You get Shibby Points! Hell, anyone who has beaten this game gets Shibby Points! Double points for those who LIKE the game! :]   
I'm writing another fanfic for Robotrek, a LONG and GOOD one! It's called 'Blood Red Roses' and will be posted when I have the time.   
That's it. This is K3, saying see ya! :] 


End file.
